mediale_wirtschaftfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Saysches Theorem
link=http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Baptiste_Say|frame|WikipediaDas saysche (oder Say'sche) Theorem (auch saysches (Say'sches) Gesetz) geht auf Jean-Baptiste Say (1803) und James Mill zurück. In Kürze: "''Jedes Angebot schafft sich seine Nachfrage selbst." '' In Englisch:'' '''"''Supply creates its own demand", In: The General Theory of Employment, Interest and Money (Allgemeine Theorie der Beschäftigung, des Zinses und des Geldes, John Maynard Keynes, Chapter 2, Section VII) Ausführlicher "Wenn der Produzent die Arbeit an seinem Produkt beendet hat, ist er höchst bestrebt es sofort zu verkaufen, damit der Produktwert nicht sinkt. Nicht weniger bestrebt ist er, das daraus eingesetzte Geld zu verwenden, denn dessen Wert sinkt möglicherweise ebenfalls. Da die einzige Einsatzmöglichkeit für das Geld der Kauf anderer Produkte ist, öffnen die Umstände der Erschaffung eines Produktes einen Weg für andere Produkte." '' '''Jean Baptiste Say:' A treatise on political economy: or The production distribution and consumption of wealth. Translated from the fourth edition of the French. Batoche Books Kitchener 2001, S. 57 Bedeutung "Say wandte sich damit in der damaligen Diskussion gegen die von einigen Ökonomen vertretene Befürchtung, dass es mit dem technischen Fortschritt zu Überproduktionskrisen komme." (Karl Mai: Historisch-kritische Anmerkungen zum "Sayschen Gesetz", Januar 1999, S. 2-3) "Gesamtwirtschaftliches Angebot und Nachfrage haben danach die Tendenz zu einem Gleichgewichtszustand, bei dem Vollbeschäftigung herrscht." (bpb) Dies Gleichgewicht soll von der Politik nicht gestört werden, damit es sich erfüllen kann.* In einer reinen Tauschwirtschaft sei das saysche Theorem eine tautologisch erfüllte Identitätsgleichung. (Wikipedia) Behauptungen *Jeder bekommt sein Angebot auch wirklich los - egal was produziert wird, jemand nimmt es ab (egal wieviel mehr produziert wird, es gibt auch mehr Abnehmer) *Jeder macht auch wirklich Gewinn oder kommt zumindest 0:0 aus seinen Vorkosten heraus *Das gesamte Geld kommt auch immer wieder vollständig in den Geldkreislauf "Unterstellt wird also, dass durch die Produktion von Gütern in der Volkswirtschaft Einkünfte erwirtschaftet werden, die in ihrer Höhe dem Preis der produzierten Güter entsprechen. ... Aber auch das gesparte Geld fließt dem Wirtschaftskreislauf den Annahmen zufolge komplett wieder zu, da die Sparer ihr Geld anlegen, um dafür Zinsen zu bekommen." (bpb) Kritik "Die Annahmen und Folgerungen des sayschen Theorems wurden insbesondere von John Maynard Keynes (* 1883, gestorben 1946) abgelehnt, der vor allem den Zusammenhang von Ersparnissen und Investitionen und seine Auswirkungen auf die Beschäftigung kritisierte. Keynes ging davon aus, dass nicht die gesamten Ersparnisse über den Finanzmarkt dem Wirtschaftskreislauf zufließen und deshalb der Kreislauf zwischen Sparen und Investition unterbrochen wird, was dazu führt, dass die gesamte Nachfrage geringer ist als das Angebot." (bpb - siehe auch: Keynes Gesellschaft & Hildebrandt: Keynes Gleichgewicht) Das größte Problem an dem Theorem ist die Behauptung, dass jeder sein Angebot auch wirklich los bekommt - geschweigedenn, dass ein Angebot (ohne Weiteres) die entsprechende Nachfrage (oder gar ein Mehr an Nachfrage) erzeugt. Die Realität von jedem Selbständigen, Existenzgründer und Freelancer zeigt allerdings, dass ein Angebot alleine nicht genügt, um dieses los zu bekommen, kostendeckend oder gar mit Gewinn zu arbeiten. Hier fehlt schlicht der entscheidende Faktor der Information (über Angebote und Nachfragen), die Kommunkation und Kommunikationsmedien zu den Angeboten und Nachfragen (mit ausreichend Reichweite oder treffender Zielgruppe). Auch die Annahme, dass Geld und vor allem Gewinne (im industriellen Maßstab!) wieder in den Geldkreislauf kommen - was die Grundvoraussetzung für die meisten Ableitungen aus dem Theorem ist (u.a. Vollbeschäftigung & keine Überproduktion, da steigender Konsum) - dürfte auch angesichts der aktuellen Krise grundlegend widerlegt sein. 'Kausalzusammenhang zwischen Angebot & Nachfrage' "Das '''saysche' (oder Say'sche) Theorem (auch saysches (Say'sches) Gesetz) ... formuliert einen Kausalzusammenhang zwischen den volkswirtschaftlichen Größen Angebot und Nachfrage."'' 'Information' Dabei wird der eigentliche Faktor, der einen wirklichen kausalen und sogar tautologischen Zusammenhang zwischen Angeboten und Nachfragen (Bedürfnissen) erlaubt, vergessen. Besonders mit der aktuellen Kulturrevolution des Computers und Internets kann klar werden, dass Information (sprich: Kommunikation und Medien) der Faktor ist, der das sogenannte Gleichgewicht zwischen Angebot und Nachfrage ermöglicht. 'Information - Kommunikation - Zielgruppe' Bei entsprechender Information und Kommunikationsmitteln ist sowohl die Angebotsorientierung, wie auch die Nachfrageorientierung in der Lage das jeweilige Angebot zur passenden Nachfrage (Bedürfniss) zu vermitteln - und andersherum. Dies ist nicht nur abhängig von der richtigen und verständlichen Kommunikation (möglichst in der jeweiligen Sprache des Gegenüber), sondern auch vom Erreichen der richtigen Zielgruppe (Special Interest) und insofern von ausreichend Reichweite. 'Reichweite sowie Motivation hinter Angeboten und Nachfragen' Mit einer Reichweite und Ausdauer, die vergleichbar mit den heutigen Massenmedien ist, kann tatsächlich und absolut davon gesprochen werden, dass die Motivationen (die hinter den Angeboten und Nachfragen / Bedürfnissen stehen) eine Tendenz zum Ausgleich haben. Es sind folglich auch nicht die volkswirtschaftlichen Größen Angebot und Nachfrage, welche diese Tendenz zum Ausgleich haben, sondern es sind die Motivationen der Anbieter und die der Bedürfnisse / Nachfragen. 'Verständlichkeit ' Da es sich um Information, Kommunikation, Sprache (Verständlichkeit), (Kommunikations-) Medien mit Reichweite und Zielgruppen (Special Interest) handelt, dürfte auch klar sein, warum kein einfacher - sondern ein komplexer - Zusammenhang zwischen Angeboten und Nachfragen erstellt werden kann. Ohne die "Information" und somit auch die Datenqualität (Informationsökonomik / Markttransparenz) in die Gleichung mit aufzunehmen, kann kein wissenschaftlicher Zusammenhang von Angebot und Nachfrage postuliert - und erst recht keine Aussagen über Verhalten von Investoren, Vollbeschäftigung und parallel zum Angebot steigender Nachfrage getroffen werden. 'Angebote erzeugen keine Nachfrage' Im Gegenteil: Da die Information der entscheidende Faktor ist, erzeugt ein Angebot noch lange keine (entsprechende) Nachfrage. Eine wirkliche Nachfrage / Bedürfnis kann gar nicht "erzeugt" werden. Es ist höchstens möglich, ein vorhandenes Bedürfnis zu wecken und über entsprechende Information und Aufklärung mit dem eigenen Angebot zu verknüpfen. Wird ein künstliches Bedürfnis zur Nachfrage erweckt, kann es wiederum die Information und Aufklärung sein, welche die Konsumenten von dem Angebot oder gar dem Anbieter befreit. Fühlt sich die Zielgruppe in der Masse von einem Angebot oder Anbieter betrogen, wird sich diese insgesamt ablehnen. Die Information ist folglich mächtiger als Angebot und Nachfrage / Bedürfnisse für sich alleine. 'Orientierung' Die Anbieter dienen eigentlich den Nachfragenden und tun gut daran, sich an den eigenen Kunden und Konsumenten zu orientieren. Ein Wirtschaftssystem jedoch sollte Anbietern und Nachfragenden gleichermassen dienen und kann dies auch, wenn es die Macht des Wissens, der Information und Medien in den Mittelpunkt stellt. Kategorie:Wirtschaftsmodell Kategorie:These